


choices

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Oliver is forced to leave the team because of his relationship with Percy. Percy doesn't understand, but Oliver would choose him over anything in the universe and he tells him.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	choices

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by a quote I saw a while back

"What the fuck is this?" Percy said storming the into their apartment holding the Daily Prophet the front headline 'Professional Quidditch player Oliver Wood quits Puddlemere United over passionate love for the Minister for Magic's junior assistant Percy Weasley: Stupid or Romantic?' Practically jumping out of the page so no one would be able to miss it.

"Damn Prophet, I was going to tell you..." Oliver mumbled to himself setting his cup of tea down so he could stand and face Percy. "Well, Craig said it was you or my position on the team, and I made my choice."

Percy looked horrified, "You were supposed to choose your dreams, your future!"

"To me that's you," replied Oliver simply.

His features were overcome with a light smile as he watched the love of his life look back at the newspaper and let out a sigh of despair.

"Oliver you've been aspiring to become a Quidditch player for Puddlemere since you were like five! You can't choose me over that!" Percy exclaimed desperately, his hands trembling with the Prophet still clutched tightly in his grasp.

Oliver gently reached forwards to pull the newspaper out of Percy's hands and dropped it to the floor. He moved his hand to Percy's cheek so he could tilt the redheads face to look at him. Honest brown eyes met pained blue ones. "I'd choose you over anything in the universe," Oliver stated confidently.

Percy looked at him exasperated as he tried finding the words to try and make sense of everything. Oliver moved his arms to wrap around Percy's waist and he pulled him close. Oliver rested his head on Percy's shoulder with his mouth near Percy's ear as Percy carefully and unsurely allowed himself to place his arms on Oliver's broad shoulders.

"I'll choose you," Oliver whispered and he felt the redhead shiver when his breath hit his ear.

"Over and over I will choose you."

"Without pause, without a shadow of a doubt," Oliver continued whispering, the emotions so raw and honest. He let his hands travel up and down Percy's back so tenderly that Percy could do nothing but believe his every word.

A few moments passed before Oliver moved one hand in between them to lay on Percy's chest to feel the subtle thumping. "In a heartbeat...”

“I'll keep choosing you."

After a long time of them just basking in each other's embrace Oliver pulled back so he could look into Percy’s teary eyes. He ran a finger across Percy's cheek before smiling, "And I know you'd do the same."


End file.
